


My Darling

by BloodoftheRoseRedPirate



Category: American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: F/M, Family, Feels, Fluff and Mush, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodoftheRoseRedPirate/pseuds/BloodoftheRoseRedPirate
Summary: Before the events of the Freak Show, there was a girl. She was brought to the Freak Show because the cops didn't know where else to put her. Who is she and what is her talent? Yet the moment Jimmy lays eyes on her he knows one thing. That those two toned eyes hold his soul captive. Even if he can't admit it right away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for Obvious reasons. I mean Its American Horror Story! lol Also located on my Fanfiction account. Feel free to go over there and read some of my stuff. Nothing on this account is plagiarized! All my work. Just transferring it over here to. Account name is SamanthaJane13
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything! If you recognize it, it isn't mine.

The day had started out like any normal day. Breakfast had been made and the chores had been completed. The camp was sitting down and eating happily in the big tent. All of the Carni’s talked amongst themselves before Desiree spoke up. “Heads up yall. The pigs are coming.” THe moment she said that Jimmy Paul and a few others stood up. Eve stood behind them as they all watched. Ethel and Elsa walked up to meet the officer. “Good morning ladies.” He said in a soft voice. 

“Good morning officer.” Elsa said “How can we help you this morning. Anything wrong?” She asked batting her eyes at him. Her lips pulled into a big but rather fake smile. Ethel knew it was fake and let out a heavy breath as she just stood there. 

“Oh no miss. Just...well...I know you take in um....” He glanced at Ethel “Those that don’t belong. And well at the edge of town there was an incident. A young woman is without a home and well people don’t want to take her in.” This had caused Ethel and Elsa’s curiosities to perk up. 

“Why is that officer?” 

“Well she is a Carni for one thing and some people in this town don’t like carnies very much. Especially if they believe they are....” He hesitated as he saw their gazes looking at him in an accusing way. 

“Freaks.” Elsa said softly causing the officer to nod. “And what is her....specialness?” 

“She was a contortionist. Or so I heard.” He shrugged “She just needs a place to stay. Will you take her in?” 

“Let us meet her.” Elsa said prompting the officer to walk over to the squad car. Once the door was open a woman stepped out. Elsa almost gasped at her. She had long dark hair and two toned eyes. One was a dark brown almost black while the other was a bright blue. “Oh my...” She said causing the girl to step back. 

“Hello Mein Liebling,” Elsa said as she looked at the girl. “What is your name?” The girl blushed slightly and looked away.  

“Unfortunately miss.” The officer said interrupting them. “The girl hasn’t spoken a word in three days.” 

“Oh my goodness.” Elsa’s hand went to her chest as if she felt some sort of sadness for the girl. 

“Not one word?” Ethel asked next completely shocked. Not talk for three days? What had this poor girl gone through? That was when Ethel laid eyes upon the girl's wrists. Black and purple and angry looking. “Oh my dear me. We best get those taken care of.” Ethel moved to the girl and wrapped an arm around her. “Don’t you worry. We will take good care of you. Are you hungry?” The girl looked to Ethel and gave a slow nod in response. Ethel smiled and lead her to the main tent to get her some food. Elsa soon followed after waving the cop off. 

Many of the Carni’s looked at the new girl with Ethel and Elsa. She looked away from their gazes as they walked. “Alright now it's not much but there is food here. Some biscuits and gravy.” Ethel watched as the girl reached out tentatively to take the fork. Despite how much her wrists were hurting she was desperate to eat. Her hand was shaking as she brought the fork to her mouth. She was trying to not eat like an animal. She hadn’t be aware that Jimmy had entered the tent. She could see her bruised wrists and felt his heart drop. He didn’t like seeing anyone hurt and even more so if they were one of his own. “Oh Jimmy, come meet the new girl.” Ethel said to her son as he came closer to the table. 

He sat down across from her. His hands on the table causing her to look up at them. Jimmy watched her head turn to the side as her two toned eyes locked onto his hands. Those eyes were gentle...but curious. Her hand slowly and hesitantly moved across the table. Her fingertip had just brushed his before he yanked them away. He watched her jump back as if to wonder what she had done. She gulped softly as her own hands started shaking again. Jimmy quickly got up and walked out of the tent without looking back. “Don’t worry about him. Jimmy is just a little bit....well...shy sometimes.” Ethel looked at the girl and shrugged. “Come on let’s get you to your tent.

Ethel had lead the girl to her tent which had been set up with a bed and some furniture. “This is just the basics. We can get you more stuff. Perhaps even move you into one of the other trailers but it needs to be cleared out. I mean if you don’t mind working on it.” She shrugged “I’ll leave ye alone to unpack.” Ethel looked up as the girl smiled softly at her before nodding. The single suitcase she had on her was placed on the bed. All she had was the small amount of cloths and few trinkets. 

One item in particular was a glass dome ballerina music box. The others were just books that were well worn and loved. Once her room was set up she began to walk about the camp. Many of those who saw her wondered who she was. The new girl, some whispered. A few waved and she waved back as she made her way over to the lake. There was a chair beside the water. She sat there and felt the wind in her hair. She sighed softly as she just sat there and relaxed. 

“You should go talk to her.” Ethel said as she noticed Jimmy was staring at the girl. She wasn’t as blind as her son liked to think she was. She eyed him as he turned to look at her. 

“What me?” 

“Yes. You. Does it look like I am talking to anyone else?” 

“Why me?” 

“You have a way with people. You have a way of getting people to open up. Go talk to her, try and at least get a name. What have you to lose? Besides she needs to know we are here for her. You are good at that kind of thing.” Ethel sighed “We don’t know what she has gone through but she needs friends. People to connect to who understand her sufferin’.” 

“Alright Ma’. Alright I will go talk to her.” Jimmy gave in causing his mother to smile and hug him. He turned and walked out of the trailer. Once his feet hit the dirt ground he looked about as he adjusted his hat on his head. It was a very bright day and his eyes squinted as he tried to see if he could find her. After a few minutes of searching he saw her sitting in the chair by the lake. Jimmy walked up to her as he grabbed another chair and sat down. He was quiet for a moment. His forearms resting on his knees as he tapped his fingers together. “So you um...got a name? None of us really know your name. And you really haven’t said a word doll.” 

The girl to his left remained silent but he could tell she was listening to him. “Please tell me your name Doll? I won’t tell anyone you spoke. It can stay between us.” He looked up and was surprised to see her looking at him. Her plump bottom lip trapped between her teeth. “No one will hurt you here.” He sighed and picked up a pebble and threw it into the water. 

“E....Emma.” 

His head turned back to her. Her two toned eyes looking deep into his. “My name is Emma.” 

A smile formed on Jimmy’s face. That half crooked smile that was his trademark. “Emma...that’s a beautiful name. I’m Jimmy. Jimmy Darling.” 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know it, I don't own it.

Jimmy hesitated when he saw Emma’s hand held out to him. Long delicate slender fingers with small callouses on the pads and palm. He could tell just by looking at them that she had worked. She wasn’t just some pretty face that lived in a house. No, she had done her dues. He felt a lump in his throat as he slowly raised his own hand to hers. Their fingers and palms slid across one another's skin. He felt his breath catch in his chest as their fingers coiled around their hands. He looked back up into Emma’s two toned eyes and saw no fear. The more he stared into her smiling eyes the more he felt a pull deep in his chest. One eye was almost black, just like his, but the other...was a bright blue. That one was the most hypnotic to look at. It felt as if he were swimming in the clearest waters. 

Needless to say, Jimmy blushed. Not hard enough for anyone to really notice but there was a soft pink flush to his cheeks. Slowly Emma looked back down at his hands. He didn’t see her diamond cut jaw line clench one bit as she stared. Her face remained serene. What on earth was she thinking as she stared down at his deformed hands? “Wicked aren’t they?” He spoke up with the distaste in his voice. How could a girl so beautiful not be afraid of his claws? Her eyes went back up to his. 

“I like your hands...” Emma’s voice remained soft and gentle. Jimmy almost thought he hadn't heard her right. Her hands caressed his softly. His heart raced with each touch of her fingers. “They are soft.” She said  as her own blush deepened. 

“Why would you think that?” Jimmy’s gaze hardened as the bitterness in his voice grew. “Why would you even want to touch me...” His lip trembled at the idea. How could she want to touch him? Let his...hands...no his claws touch her? 

“Jimmy.” Her voice rose slightly “You aren’t disgusting. I grew up in a cirque. We had all kinds of people performing. One of my closest friends was a thin man. Over seven foot tall and looked like a walking toothpick. He was a boxer against a man called fatso. There was also the pony girl. Human oddities and disfigurements don’t bother me. They make me feel at home.” Her smile was gentle as she held both of his hands as if they were normal. “Just because you were born different doesn’t mean you are bad or gross or evil.” Jimmy’s heart pounded against his rib cage like a wild drum as she sat there holding his hands. She hadn’t flinched once. He tried to say something to her but all of his words dried up in his throat. The only thing he could do was sit there and watch her walk away. 

A week had passed since Emma had come to the show. She wasn’t able to fully perform yet due to her injuries. During that time she would find things to do around the camp to help. She would cook, do laundry, help sew costumes and other things so she would feel useful. Meep had taken a liking to her to the point where he followed her around all the time. He was her little helper. JImmy would see the two folding the sheets and clothes once they had dried. He couldn’t help but think of Emma when he smelled his clean sheets. The crisp air scent...the thought of her hands touching the material with a gentle caress. 

For a whole week Jimmy didn’t have the courage to go up to her. Ethel could see this and she had started to become frustrated. “You can’t just stand there expecting something to happen.” She said as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. “You want her? You better get her before someone else does.” 

“Do you really think I have a chance Ma?” Jimmy looked up to his mother curiously. A change with a pretty girl was all he wanted. Emma wasn’t just pretty but she was a kind and caring person. She never looked at any of the freaks differently. Most had become like siblings to her. Paul especially had become like an older brother. Showing her the ropes around the camp. The two would often sit together as Paul told her stories about his life here in the camp. Jimmy was almost envious the way Paul could make her laugh. He knew there wasn’t anything between them...yet...the feeling of envy was there. 

“I do. But you better not wait long.” Ethel warned him again before she went off to find Elsa. Jimmy felt at a loss as to what to do. He normally wasn’t like this. He wasn’t this...scared. He took a deep breath and walked over to her. The closer he got the more his heart seemed to thump. Faster and faster...it was almost painful by the time he walked up to her. 

“Emma?” He called out softly causing her to turn. Her hair was up in a messy bun with some strands hanging about her face. He watched her smile and her face instantly brighten. The lump in his throat returned as he felt lighter than air. Is this what it felt like? To feel something for someone?

“Hi Jimmy.” She said as she faced him completely. Dear god the way she said his name. It was like a melody. “How are you.” 

“I’m good. I was just coming over to see if you needed help.” He smiled nervously as he started to fold one of the sheets. Rather sloppily to be honest. He heard her giggle and felt the touch of her hands again. 

“Here. Like this.” She showed him how to fold the sheets. Together they had finished the folding and placed all of the sheets into the basket. “Thank you. How have you been?” her blush brightened as she stared at Jimmy’s sleeveless arms. His muscles bulging ever so slightly as he picked up the basket. 

“Well apart from the usual, I’ve been alright. What about you?” He asked with his own smile as he looked at her. She was slightly shorter than him. Probably about five foot three at most. He walked around with her dropping off the sheets and other clean items for the camp. 

“I’ve been well. Ever since I came here...I don’t know I just...feel normal here. It's so wonderful so family like. You have been busy lately.” She smiled as she took another few sheets from the basket. 

“Yeah Elsa keeps me busy. Making sure things are set up for the show. It's like I'm her main henchman or something. Hey Emma...can I ask you somethin’?” 

“Of course Jimmy.” 

"H-How did you get hurt?” He noticed her stop and immediately felt guilty for asking. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” 

“No it's not that. I just haven’t thought about it since I’ve been here. Everyone has been such a welcome distraction.” She took the basket and placed it back at the laundry tent. “The Cirque where I grew up was all that I knew. My father himself was a freak or well....a freak by normal people's standards. He didn’t have a deformity but he was the most amazing fire breather than many had seen. The billed him as the Human Dragon. He was all I knew. Mama died when I was three. She got sick. Really sick. One night daddy was performing and...I don’t remember much. But I smelt smoke. Not from where daddy was but from the back of the tent. One of the clowns had gotten so drunk he knocked into the strong man who was smoking. His cigar or the matches caught the tent on fire. Daddy grabbed me and got me out before he ran back inside to help....” A tear ran down Emma’s cheek. “He never came back out...the tent collapsed.” 

“Oh God...” Jimmy winced at the idea of the people burning to death. 

“There was nothing left. Many were just burnt beyond recognition. But I saw my daddy’s ring on his finger. Still there... THere was a mass memorial once everything had been cleared. Where the big top was...it was now a mini cemetery. They called it Big Top Circle. The ring master was buried there. Some performers....a few animals. After that I was sent here to Florida where my uncle lived. My mother's brother. He hated my dad. They never got along.  He beat me up called me a freak because I was a contortionist. Said..it wasn’t right the way I could do things. Not natural. But...that's not all I could do you know? I was an aerialist. Daddy said I looked like an angel when I performed with my silks.” Emma smiled tearfully “I loved feeling like I was flying...” 

“Perhaps you should show me sometime....” Jimmy reached out to touch her hand. His voice was soft as he looked down at her face. 

“Perhaps I could teach you how to fly with me.” 

Jimmy chuckled “Nah...Lobsters aren’t meant to fly. Can you imagine...Jimmy Darling. The Flying Lobster.” He heard it. Her beautiful laugh. It only caused his own laughter to continue. “Flailing around trying to not fall....I’d probably be screaming like a baby trying not to puke.” Emma was laughing to hard at the image in her head that she was crying. She calmed herself as she felt Jimmy’s thumb brushing away her tears. 

“Thank you Jimmy.” 

“For what Doll?” 

“For making me laugh.” She leaned in and kissed his cheek causing Jimmy’s cheeks to become redder than Elsa’s lipstick. His smile grew this time more dopey than before. 

“I like you Jimmy Darling.” 

“And I like you. Emma...whatever your last name is.” He chuckled as she moved closer to him. Their joined hands pressed between the two of them. 

“Collins.” She smiled “Emma Collins.” 

“I like you...very much Emma Collins.” Jimmy smiled as he leaned in to press his lips to her cheek. She smelled so good. So sweet like vanilla. “And I would like very much, Miss Collins,” He took his hat off and held her hand up “To take you out on a date.” 

“I’d like that very much Mr. Darling.” She smiled so much her cheeks hurt. Jimmy kissed her knuckles. 

In the distance Ethel watched with a big bright happy smile. Her son Jimmy was finally happy. It warmed her heart to see him smiling so much. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know it, I don't own it.

Emma was nervous as she pulled out her best dress from the suitcase. The soft cotton caressed her fingers as she laid it out in the bed. It was a light blue with buttons and a belted waist. Soft little white dots were scattered here and there. She pulled out her simple black pumps and laid them beside the dress. Her stockings weren’t anything fancy just basic line down the back stockings. It wasn’t as if they were silk like Elsa’s were. Slipping them on she hooked them into her garters. Those weren’t even fancy. Just simple satin garters that was apart of a set. Her bra and panties were also simple but she felt beautiful in them.

Emma slipped on her dress making sure there was not a single wrinkle. The shoes came next followed by her eyeliner and lipstick. She didn’t have any makeup other than that. Her hair was done up and she looked at herself in the full body mirror. She took a deep breath and walked out of her tent. It was all so nerve wracking. This was her first date. Ever. 

Jimmy was in his trailer getting ready. He had on a simple blue button down, dark charcoal grey vest, he best pants which were rolled up at the cuff and his black converse. He slipped his matching charcoal hat on his head and looked at himself. “How’s this?” he asked to Paul who was sitting outside. He gave a little spin letting Paul see his whole self. 

“Looks good mate. Emma’s going to be all over you.” 

“You think so?” He asked nervously “I really like her Paul.” 

“I know, she’s a nice girl.” He said as he sipped some of his drink from his flask. 

“She’s amazing.” Jimmy reached down and grabbed the picnic basket and the blanket. “Wish me luck.” He said with a smile before walking off. 

“Break a leg lad!” Paul smiled as he watched his friend walk towards where the Carousel and Ferris Wheel was. Jimmy found the perfect spot right in between the two. He laid out the blanket and began to set up the food. He heard footsteps and looked up. As he did he felt his breath leave his lungs. Emma stood there in a beautiful dress with her hair and makeup done. Those red lips...the most tempting of all. Jimmy stood up as she walked over to him. “Wow...you look so beautiful.” Emma blushed as red as her lipstick as Jimmy held out his hand at her. Happily she took a hold of his hand letting her fingers curl around his as he lead her to the blanket. 

“Thank you Jimmy.” She said as they both sat down on the blanket. She watched him pop open two bottles of soda pop, one for her and one for him. She smiled as she happily drank from the glass bottle. Her red lipstick leaving a print on the rim. Before them on the blanket were some sliced up apples, two sandwiches and a few other small food items. Emma felt rather flattered as she looked about. “You did all of this for me?” She asked softly as she looked at Jimmy. 

“Yeah...” he said with a flushed smile. Their eyes met and Jimmy felt his heart fluttering like a hummingbird’s wings. The two talked and talked about anything and everything. Jimmy even performed his act for her. Showing her his juggling skills while flirting. Emma giggled and blushed heavily at how suave the lobster boy could be. Eventually Emma had become snuggled against Jimmy’s chest and her head nestled on his shoulder. Their hands were joined together and both were content to just sit there. “When did you start performing?” 

“I was thirteen. The ring master needed a new aerialist. My being a contortionist helped. I was a paid performer a month later. What about you?” 

“Not that long ago well, not as long as you have been. Were you nervous?” 

“Terrified.” Emma eyed the Carousel and got an idea. “You want to see something cool?” Jimmy gave a not as she got up and walked over. She grabbed onto a pole as it was moving and hoisted herself up. She wrapped her legs around the pole to hold herself up. Slowly she leaned back all the way until she was able to wrap her hands around the pole and press her forehead to it. Jimmy stared wide eyed in amazement. She straightened up and smiled as she heard clapping. 

“Wow.” He said with a smile as she came around again. Jimmy ran and jumped onto the carousel. Emma, still holding onto the pole, smiled as Jimmy’s hands gripped her waist and hoisted her from the pole. As she was lowered to the floor her hands held onto his shoulders. 

“Maybe I should use you in my act.” She said with a bright but bashful smile. 

“Yeah?” His crooked smile appeared as he looked down at her. 

“Yes. You are strong.” Her hands ran down his biceps. They were so close to one another. 

“Strong huh?” Jimmy knelt down and wrapped her legs just under her bottom. He stood up straight as their eyes stayed locked together. “I’m very strong doll.” He winked at her. Emma’s hands touched Jimmy’s face. Her thumb traced over his lips before she kissed his temple. A sigh escaped him as he hugged her close. It felt so good having her arms around him. Even after she had been put down their arms were still around one another. Emma did not want to let go. It felt so good to be held like this again. 

She felt Jimmy’s lips press against her forehead before he smiled against her skin. The kiss made her feel light and warm inside. Emma had never felt so happy since the tragedy at the circus. Jimmy was an amazing person. He was gentle and caring. His hands were strong but soft with her. His hand linked with hers as they started to sway together on that moving carousel. THe horses, lions, tigers and bears moved up and down around them. 

Perhaps being brought here, was the best thing that had ever happened to her. 

Jimmy and Emma walked back into the main part of the camp hand in hand. The rest of the camp watched the two walking and were all smiles. Not many of their kind experienced the happiness of being with someone. THe two walked back into the main tent only to see Elsa standing there with a smile as the others were setting up for rehearsals. “Perhaps you should be in her act.” Elsa said as she walked over to the two. “She will need a spotter. Besides people like couple acts.” 

“A couple?” Jimmy looked at Elsa with a heavy blush. They were a couple? HE was taken aback by the thought of it all. He had never thought he would be considered a couple with anyone. But...he looked down at Emma and she smiled at him. Her cheeks just as flushed as his. 

“I could work. You being mostly her assistant. Turning the silks, helping her stretch, etc.” Elsa continued on but Jimmy couldn’t hear her anymore. All he could think about was Emma. Were they a couple now? The very thought made his heart race. Emma being his girl.... _ His  _ girl...he never thought he would have a girl. He couldn’t stop the bashful goofy smile that formed on his face. 

“Jimmy?” He heard Emma’s voice and turned to face her. She was smiling up at him. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he turned and lead her out of the tent. “I had fun tonight Jimmy. Thank you.” 

“It was my pleasure.” He smiled savoring the feeling of her hand in his. Finally they arrived at her tent. He sighed heavily for the night was over. He didn’t want it to end. “Can I take you out again?” He asked softly with a deep blush on his cheeks. 

“I’d like that” Emma got closer as she stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his cheek just at the corner of his mouth. “Goodnight Jimmy.”

Jimmy raised her hand to his lips. He kissed her knuckles as though they were her lips. How he wished he were kissing her lips. “Goodnight Emma.” Slowly she pulled her hand from his as she went inside. His smile didn’t disappear as he walked back to his trailer. He kept walking feeling lighter than air. He started laughing happily “Woooooooo!” He cheered to the sky as he danced and skipped. “YES!” The whole camp could hear Jimmy for he was on cloud nine. He collapsed on his bed that night and sighed happily. He was beginning to feel like a normal guy. 


End file.
